


Good Boy

by deathbymalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbymalik/pseuds/deathbymalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes giving head, and Zayn really likes that Harry likes giving head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> just really short smut... enjoy

Zayn bites his lip and lets out a breath. A short breath. One that doesn’t have too much behind it because he doesn’t have time to breathe really. That’s how fast he’s making Harry work him. With his hands tangled in Harry’s hair, pulling and breaking its strands, Zayn tries to slow his breath. But it’s impossible as the boy on his knees has his warm pink lips around Zayn’s cock, bobbing his head up and down so precisely that Zayn is sure he has never had a better blow job.

Because it’s as though Harry knows exactly what to do and when. 

Like before, when Harry started to lick his own lips as he pressed his palm to graze up Zayn’s shirt. Did he know that would make Zayn stiffen in his chair? And when Harry had whispered in his ear, lightly tapping his fingers down Zayn’s chest and into the band of his jeans. Did Harry know that the words “let me be your good boy” were the only words Zayn ever wanted to hear?

Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t.

But Zayn really doesn’t care if Harry did find out what lures Zayn into bed. Because as he hears Harry gag on his length, a light choking coming from the back of the boy’s throat where Zayn has repeatedly thrust himself against, he is positive that this is the best head he could ever ask for. 

“You wanna be my good boy?” Zayn asks as Harry fights for a breath, and Harry tries to moan a yes as Zayn’s hands stop him from sliding off. And after a quiet chuckle, Zayn allows him to take his mouth away. That beautiful hot mouth that Zayn never knew could work such wonders until today. Those bubblegum pink lips that have saliva and pre-cum dripping out of their corners. Harry takes a deep breath as Zayn strokes his flushed cheeks, as he rubs his thumb over his jawline.

Harry is a mess. His hair sticky with sweat from Zayn’s hands through them. His skin hot from Zayn making him work so fast. His cheeks red. His eyes watery. His dick hard underneath his pants, with such a desperate need to free it, but lacking permission from Zayn. But that’s what being a good boy is, Harry admits to himself. And that’s doing whatever it is Zayn wants him to do.

“Open up, and let me finish down your throat,” Zayn commands, and Harry nods like an obedient pet. But an enthused pet, with a smile on his face as he swallows more saliva, getting ready to taste all of Zayn soon enough. “Such a good boy,” Zayn moans out as Harry’s tongue plays with his tip, twirling it on his slit that has Zayn grabbing a fistful of the sweaty, greasy hair in his fingers and pulling it tight as Zayn lets his head fall back and his eyes close. “Good…good-” Zayn tries to say again but Harry has closed his mouth over his cock once again. And without Zayn’s hands guiding him, Harry takes as much of Zayn as he can. And it’s hard, because Zayn has the biggest dick Harry has ever seen, but he does it. 

And as Zayn pulls tighter, and as he thrusts deeper into Harry’s mouth, Harry really begins to gag. And choke. And Zayn can feel the tenseness of his throat on the very tip of his cock. 

“Ah fuck,” Zayn curses through a breath, knowing how much he’s destroyed Harry’s pretty little mouth. And the thought is enough to bring Zayn over the edge. Making him moan out a “fuck yes yes yes” and a “thats right, taste me” to a breathless Harry. Who does taste Zayn’s cum down his throat. Who swallows it immediately and moans at how good it is. Who licks his lips to get more of it as Zayn pulls out moaning a “so good, so good” and pats him on the head like the good boy he is. 

And in no time, Zayn is saying, “Clean yourself up,” as he crouches down to level with Harry, their eyes finally meeting. Harry doesn’t like when he’s not looking up at Zayn, but as Zayn fumbles with Harry’s zipper to finally free his hard on, he doesn’t mind it for the time being. “Clean yourself up,” Zayn repeats as he lets Harry’s length out of his pants, “And then like a good boy,” he stands again to command him from above, “pleasure yourself to how good it felt to have me fuck your little mouth.”

Harry exhales quickly and smiles gratefully, because permission of relief is not always given. And just as Zayn has told him, Harry wipes and licks his face clean of any evidence of Zayn, and still on his knees, starts to stroke himself to how good it felt to make Zayn come.

And to how good it’s going to feel the next time.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next…


End file.
